xe2x80x9cA portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains materials which is subject to copyright protection The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the patent and trademark office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.xe2x80x9d
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
For decades, the media has reported on the enormous reading problem among all age groups in the USA. A variety of methods, materials and equipment have been used to address the reading problem. This invention is directed primarily at non disabled youth and adult readers who learned the phonetic code taught in the prior related invention. After that instruction, readers were encouraged to reference the dictionary when attempting to pronounce sight words, defined here as words whose pronunciation is not supported by their spelling and by the method of the prior related instruction, to identify silent letters and other anomalies of word construction, and for verification of word pronunciation when there was a question regarding vowels being long or short, and on which syllable the stress should be placed. By combining information of the prior instructional method with that available in the dictionary, readers were advised to practice as a means of developing fluency. That method of gaining fluency that was separate from the original instructional method, was seen as one with life long benefit because it will be used repeatedly as the vocabulary expands.
Problems surfaced because some developing readers have few books in their homes that can be used as practice materials and no dictionaries that can provide necessary reference information. Moreover, most had never developed habits of visiting the library to avail themselves of the same. Hence, practice opportunities were limited from the outset because of the dearth of readily available literature, both for reading and for reference. More often than not, helpers who might substitute for reference materials, were unavailable. When helpers and reference materials are non existent, practice efforts and development of fluency suffer.
Even when dictionaries were present in the school and home, some readers experienced frustration with practice efforts because they were inept at applying research techniques needed to find and compare dictionary spellings and pronunciations with the words they wanted to read. Because of this, the rate of progress in developing reading fluency was slower than had been expected. The process of practicing reading and using reference tools was poorly tolerated. The result was an erosion of reading skill over time.
The need arose for quicker methods and easy-to-use materials that would help readers transition to using standard reference tools as a means of achieving reading fluency. These needed to be self help materials and tools that would remind readers of information regarding proper letter and word pronunciations while addressing the issue of word xe2x80x9cexceptionsxe2x80x9d, those being sight words and special letter combinations, the pronunciation of which is not supported by their spelling, and do it in ways compatible with the method of instruction and goals of the prior related invention. Additionally, these youth and adult readers would want the process to involve as little fan-fare as possible, meaning the materials should be capable of being used in private or done without the reader""s efforts being noticed by others, as a means of preventing embarrassment that could damage self esteem.
Problems in using inventions of the prior art to meet the present needs were numerous, the extent of which is seen by comparing the limitations of each with the objects for which this invention was designed as noted later. Of note is the fact that few inventions of the prior art are designed to be used by the specific population of normal youths and adults targeted by this invention. None were suitable in reinforcing the method of reading instruction of the prior related invention. Also, none assisted the reader in learning to use reference tools specifically, or to readily transfer those skills into use with standard resource materials. Those methods and materials that alluded to development of fluency, accomplished the task by using the same materials and methods to repeat the original instruction until the reading pace, etc. improved. This invention seeks to present the method for achieving fluency in a different presentation from that of the original instruction but one that compliments the original instruction, so that the reader will remain motivated in progressing toward the goal and not think that achievement of fluency is the same as learning the rudiments of reading over again. Other problems in considering methods such as those of Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,451, who uses altered fonts to guide readers in pronunciation of letters, and Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,373, who uses sound letters as guides for phonetic decoding of letters, would involve the reader in learning a new basic instructional method before being able to use such inventions, and/or the reader would need to rely on major equipment, that would modify original text as a means of making it readable such as may be used with Anderson""s translator and dictionary, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,533, or Miller""s invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,377, that deletes xe2x80x9csight wordsxe2x80x9d, defined as common words, from the text thereby forcing deciphering of the remaining words that can be decoded phonetically, but which equipment to effect these changes may be unavailable to the reader.
This invention of reference training materials and tools consists of a booklet, bookmark and audio storage device, hereafter referred to as the xe2x80x9ctape.xe2x80x9d The booklet and bookmark have been marked in ways that bring some of the information, normally learned by researching, directly to the booklet text, and supply other reference information on the bookmark. The markings used in this embodiment, are inconspicuous as is the general appearance of all of the materials and tools so as to protect the self esteem of the reader. After the reader has used the marked booklet and bookmark to determine correct pronunciation of words, the tape is used to evaluate achievement of fluency.
Along with teaching the phonetic code, the prior related instruction also taught phonetic spelling as contrasted with correct spelling. Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,731, and others teach correct spelling along with reading, but do not appear to acknowledge or appreciate the role of phonetic spelling as an aid to reading. Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,451, decried the teaching of non traditional spelling, as have others, saying that it makes reading more difficult when the person attempts to read correctly written words. Nevertheless, readers and speakers need to know phonetic spelling when attempting to pronounce proper names of businesses, products and especially names of people whose original language is not English, which names have been phonetically spelled when translated into English. Often these names xe2x80x9cdo not follow the rulesxe2x80x9d associated with the spelling of traditional English words. The dictionary, a standard reference tool, also uses phonetic spelling to illustrate pronunciation of some words, particularly sight words, and for pronunciation of word syllables that do not decode phonetically when written correctly.
Unless the reader understands the connection between phonetic spelling and the use of reference tools such as dictionaries, there will remain a sense of helplessness in approaching the task of reading where sight words, and other variations of letter combinations exist that defy phonetic decoding. Readers need to know that phonetic decoding skills and skill in applying and interpreting phonetic spelling are vital despite the presence of sight words in the text. They need not fear any word even if they have never heard it pronounced, provided they understand and can use phonetic spelling, while maintaining their understanding of letter sounds, vowel markings, and syllable emphasis, as taught in the prior related invention. The person who knows how to spell phonetically, and pronounce phonetically written words, is not dependant upon a person or person substitute, such as a tape or synthesized voice, for learning pronunciation of the word that cannot be decoded phonetically but which is spelled phonetically in a reference source as a means of explaining its pronunciation. By learning to use reference tools, such as the dictionary with its phonetic spelling, readers who learned the method of the prior instruction can feel confident in being able to pronounce all words correctly.
These reference training tools help make that important connection with and transition to standard reference tools with their use of phonetic spelling. This invention reminds readers of syllable emphasis, letter sounds, and the meaning of vowel markings, and demonstrates the legitimate use of phonetic spelling by incorporating it into information used on the bookmark reference training tool.
This invention also overcomes the problem anticipated by Hoffman by showing both the correct and the phonetic spelling of words. The sight words and letter combinations that must be researched further to learn their correct pronunciation, are identified in the booklet, then repeated in the bookmark reference tool where some are illustrated with phonetically spelled versions of the words that represent the correct pronunciation of the same.
This invention, as with the prior related instruction, is designed for use primarily with xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d youth and adult readers who had previously failed in their attempts at learning to read. The present invention follows up on the need to protect and preserve restored self esteem as the reader meets new reading challenges, this one being development of fluency. Prior inventions appeared not to concern themselves with the reader""s reaction to the learning processes or materials beyond recognition of the role of motivation and that of labeling the materials as being xe2x80x9cinterestingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cboring,xe2x80x9d and because of that, were again deemed unsuitable for use with this population owing to features of those inventions that would have caused damage to the reader""s self esteem.
Objects of the present invention are to:
provide materials and tools for development of fluency that support the instruction of the prior related method as a means of preventing erosion of reading skills and preventing the reader""s having to relearn other instructional methods that could be time consuming thereby becoming a source of discouragement, and
provide reference training materials and tools primarily for normal youth and adult readers with features that are transferable such that by using them the reader is prepared to apply the same learning and techniques in the use of standard reference materials and,
provide self help materials and tools that can be used independently without assistance from other helpers or resources such as dictionaries, computers and other such equipment, beyond that of this invention, and
provide materials and tools that are portable and economical, the latter insuring availability, and
provide materials and tools that can be used in all settings by the design incorporating privacy for the user, and
provide reference training materials and tools in the form of a booklet, bookmark and audio storage device, and
provide materials and tools that enable readers to move quickly between the reading matter and the reference tools, and
keep the booklet text in tact with correct spelling of words, standard type and spacing, and demonstrate the legitimate use of phonetic spelling, particularly in reference type resources, and
visibly mark the groups of letters and words in the materials and tools that are designated as long vowels, short vowels, consonants, special letter combinations, sight words, silent letters in words, and the syllable on which stress is placed, as a means of making it easier for the reader to determine correct pronunciation of the same and for easing the reader""s research burden, and
provide materials and tools that protect the self esteem of youth and adult readers, accomplished in part by such materials and tools being small, plain looking and inconspicuous in overall appearance and by the use of markings that are inconspicuous.
Another object was to provide materials and tools that could be adapted for use by younger children that are not disabled whose self esteem may not have been damaged, and who could be served better by the use of elements such as enlarged marks, color, and/or other changes that would make these materials and tools more interesting and would hasten learning in the area of reading using the phonetic code while training in the use of reference tools with a goal of achievement of fluency.
The present invention of reference training materials and tools, builds on the prior instruction, further developing newly acquired reading skills through helping readers acquire fluency, thereby preventing erosion of reading skills. It reminds readers to apply their knowledge of the phonetic code relative to pronunciation of letters and words, and by resorting to reference tools, add information about specific letter combinations and words, such as sight words. It does this by first designating categories of information deemed as necessary for developing fluency and uses inconspicuous markings of the letters and words in some of those categories and groups as reminders of how such letters and words should be pronounced or treated. The markings are matched on the bookmark that shows alphabetized letter and word groupings that include correct and phonetic spellings which explain pronunciation of words that do not decode phonetically. The audio device allows the reader to match reading speed and voice inflection as an objective evaluation of the achievement of fluency. These printed and audio materials and tools, become a complete package of quick and easy reference tools that gives the reader independent control over learning pronunciation of words without resorting to helpers or any other reference sources for help with development of reading fluency. These materials and tools are psychologically acceptable to xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d youth and adults by being inconspicuous and designed to minimize threats to the reader""s self esteem, all of which create a safe practice experience and support the self esteem repair objectives of the prior and present invention. The materials are small and lightweight to insure portability and economical to ensure availability. Skill developed in using these reference training tools helps assure that future growth in reading will not be impeded by resistance to what was previously perceived as an xe2x80x9cinterferencexe2x80x9d with reading efforts.